


Moon river

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Graduation, Wedding, eichi is only mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: Treat for the WataruP exchange -





	Moon river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aplethoraofthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/gifts).



Shu had been working on his hair for an hour, only occasionally looking away from his work to follow the plot of _Breakfast at Tiffany’s._ Rei and Kanata were sitting by his side, in charge of handing him the different pieces of jewelry he’d picked for this elaborate braid, while Natsume made progress on his makeup.

He tries to pay attention to the movie, interrupting their task to sing _Moon River_ when the famous scene begins, but for once, nobody scolds him, Rei even going so far as to hum along. It helps him relax for a while, even if it’s not enough to defeat the sensation entirely.

 

He was so thankful for their presence - they rarely got to meet nowadays, too busy with their jobs, so to have them all reunited in his dressing room today was truly special, a scene he couldn’t have imagined even a decade ago.

Friendship was a strange blessing in this madly, ever-spinning world.

 

Once he’s done with the hair, Shu fetches the last part of his outfit and carefully attaches it to his shoulders.

 

He couldn’t count the hours they had lost creating specific element, drawings piling up in Shu’s _atelier_ as they discussed every details of the design until they hit the one that was just right. _It’s gonna take me at least three months to complete,_ his friend had said back, with that characteristic smug smile of his, and he’d recognized it as an invitation, to entertain him while he worked on that embroided masterpiece – so, for the next ninety mornings, he had made sure to deliver Shu’s breakfast in person to check on his progress.

_Don’t you have work to do ?_ He complained as the croissants disappeared in his mouth .  _Appreciating the arts comes before everything else,_ he answered, unable to conceal his excitment. Everything Shu created was stunning, but this – felt as if his friends had captured a part of his soul and stitched it  i nto white fabric. 

 

_It’s a piece about your happiness._

 

\- It’s done. Do not blame me if Tenshouin’s heart stops beating the next time he sees you, I designed it with that exact purpose in mind.

 

He walks up to the fullbody mirror set up in the corner of the room. The cape is heavy. Never before had he worn something so intricate, so it takes a few steps for him to learn how to account for its presence when he moves – but he quickly falls in love with that sensation. Today, he was a prince.

 

Yet, when his eyes finally gaze at his own reflection, the person in the mirror is a stranger.

 

\- Please tell me you like it before I faint. I’ve had too many nightmares about this. No set of buttons was ever right until I had those imported, and...

\- It’s perfect, he cuts him short. _Amazing._ Forgive my lack of superlatives, I’m just… I am...

 

_Overwhelmed._

Tears fall down his cheeks. He’d heard that this step was inevitable.

Maybe because he loved magic and fairytales too much, maybe because that person in the mirror looks like a rose in the peak of its bloom – he can’t stop the sobbing, and reaches out to touch the glass, to make sure the romantic painting in front of him isn’t a mirage, a figment of his imagination. It doesn’t fade. _It’s me._

 

His friends assemble behind him.

 

\- May I drink from our gorgeous bride  ? Rei asks with a malicious smile. I’d love to taste this delightful creature before the dragon takes her away.

\- You are _not_ suggesting I’ll let you stain a _white_ embroided cape, are you ? Shu shrieks.

\- I’ll find a napkin if that’s all it takes.

 

He laughs at their antics, grateful for their attempt at a distraction. They had been so incredibly supportive through the whole process, picking up the phone whenever he expressed the slightlest worry, understanding that a famous actor could still get stage fright, sometimes, when he stumbled upon an especially demanding script.

The tears weren’t ready to stop just yet.

 

\- Wataru needs to smile, Kanata adds all of a sudden. This is a happy day.

 

The others nod in agreement, and he looks at the mirror one more time to examine the image that would engrave itself in his lover’s memory. No matter how many guest they had invited ; he knew that, for a few seconds, their eyes would meet and they’d be completly alone, because what they shared was powerful enough to outshine a cathedral – bright enough to make even the holiest lights seem pale.

 

They’d been living together for four years, and time, somehow, made little sense when it was spent alongside Eichi, every second they shared a piece of ephemeral infinity, a fragment of a song that nobody but them could hear - the melody of a neverending summer.

He couldn’t explain love, but if his friends had asked, he would have told them about how they laughed together, too often and too loud, when Eichi tried to cook on his own or when he attempted to pull off too bold of a color combination in his daily outfits, and he would have told them about the catastrophe of being enamored with every aspect of another person, about eating burnt pasta with a glass of champagne, about the days he’d spent waiting in the hospital too, for someone, his special someone, to wake up, before concluding that this mess was, without a doubt, the very definition of happiness. Four years later, and Eichi still yanked his braid in the morning, trying to drag him back to bed.

He wanted to marry him because he’d seen his tears and decided even his pain was worthy of love ; because he’d unlearned his worst habits, just listening to his soothing words, trying to believe he didn’t have to change to deserve all of these miracles, playing those tender moments back in his head before stepping on stage sometimes, as if they were a spell of their own.

«  _I love you because you’re you »_ whispered softly in the darkness of the night.

 

This is the person that will be mine _,_ he thinks - and Natsume starts patting his cheeks with a tissue, because his tears have finally stopped flowing. 

 

\- Here, your HighNESS, he sighs. Please do not disturb the makeup further, I worked hard for YOU.

 

He moves away from the mirror to taking a look at the clock. They had only a few minutes left to spend together before the wedding planner would come to fetch him. Somewhere, Eichi was also getting ready for their special moment, under the supervision of a certain four-eyed friend of his.

 

\- May I request a hug before I step onto this grand stage ? I feel as I might start flying at any moment if nothing is done to keep me grounded !

 

Rei is the first to step forward. « You’re so troublesome… I’m glad he’s dedicated to keeping up with you » he says, squeezing him tightly, and his scent is as intoxicating as always, holding memories of the many night he’d spent over at his house, whenever Eichi’s absence was too heavy to bear, when he got scared sickness was stronger than anything his love could create – Rei took the burden off his shoulders with ease, playing with his hair until he managed to sleep again.

 

Shu comes next and his hug is more gentle, elegant, but moving all the same. « I guess people of his kind truly are needed », his friends whispers, and he has to restrain him from launching into a tirade about just how proud he was of his growth – so he just gently pats the back of the genius who never missed the premiere of his plays, no matter how busy his life had become with the success of Valkyrie and the launching of his clothing line. Some « thank you » were better left unsaid.

 

Kanata almost crushes him his arms. « No ‘regret’, alright ? » - he laughs at that, knowing full well that his friend would be stuffing his face with cake and paying little attention to anything else in the next hours. It was fine by him.

Happiness had a different shape for everyone.

 

Finally, Natsume advances towards him. « Let’s cast the magic of euphoRIA », he concludes before leaning into the hug. Theirs last a bit longer, probably because it’s the last – a joyful last that leaves his heart singing.

 

He was ready to fall in love again.

To walk out and tell the world – _yes, I do._

 

_I do want my eternity to be spent with you._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi !   
> so I ended up taking a bit of... all of your prompts, I hope you like this little treat? I wrote a lot of dark stuff from this exchange so it was refreshing to just let wataru get married surrounded by his friends


End file.
